Question: First consider the expression for: $8$ plus the product of $-7$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-9$ times that expression and then add $2$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $8$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-7x + 8) = \color{orange}{-9(-7x+8)}$ What does adding $2$ to $\color{orange}{-9(-7x+8)}$ do? $-9(-7x+8)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-7x+8)+2$.